


Just like every other day

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Firefighter Boyd and Erica, Grieving Stiles, Human Derek Hale, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, Writer Stiles, fireman derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles day started the same way as always but it would be a day he'd never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like every other day

The day started just like any other.

Well just like any other for Stiles, he was woken up at 5:30 by Derek moving around the room. The early morning light was pouring in through the curtains and Stiles really needed to start closing those properly at night. He turned over to properly face Derek who was looking a little frantic as he searched the room.

“There in the hamper.”

“Shit. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Derek I wake up every time you leave the bed. Your t-shirt is in the hamper.”

“How’d you know that’s what I’m looking for?”

“Because your shirtless dumbass. Don’t you have a fire to go fight?”

“Yeah. Don’t forget dinner tonight.”

“Yes because out of the two of us it’s always me that forgets dinner.”

“I had legitimate reasons to miss those.”

“I know. Now go be a hero and let me sleep.” Derek smiled at him then turned to the hamper and started rooting through it for his BHFD shirt. He pulled out 3 and he really needed to do laundry. When Derek pulled one over his head and turned around Stiles had smothered his face with Derek’s pillow, Derek chuckled and slipped his phone out to snap a picture because Stiles always denied things like this. Insisted that he didn’t do sappy things like smell his pillow, or wear Derek’s clothes because he missed him, Stiles would probably take it to his grave actually. Derek pressed a kiss to his forehead and rushed out of the house.

                When Stiles woke up at more reasonable hour he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. He thought about how after tonight things were going to be different because Stiles was going to be engaged. Derek was going to propose, obviously he didn’t know that Stiles knew but Derek was the worst at hiding things and Stiles had found the rings for both of them. Okay maybe Stiles had been snooping because at the time Derek seemed kind of nervous and so naturally Stiles thought he was seeing someone else but turned out Derek was worried Stiles would say no. Like Stiles would say no, they’d been together for nearly 6 years, they lived together, and they had a dog together. Speaking of…

Stiles made his way downstairs and looked around for Wolf, it was completely unoriginal but their husky looked like a wolf so they went with it, Scott mocked them for it but his cat was called Jet because she was black so Scott could suck it.  Stiles made his way in to the front room and Wolf was curled up against Derek’s leather jacket at the end of the couch. Wolf wasn’t actually allowed on the furniture but what Derek didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

“He’s gonna kill you for getting hairs on his jacket. You know how much he loves his jacket.” Obviously Wolf didn’t reply but Stiles likes to think that if Wolf could talk he’d probably tell him to get lost, despite Stiles letting him on the couch Wolf always preferred Derek. Derek thinks it’s because Wolf sees him as the Alpha, whereas Stiles knows it’s because Derek sneaks Wolf treats. Stiles is waiting till their next argument to use the information, he knows it’ll be over the dishes because it’s the one chore they never agree on but Stiles can’t wait to get out of doing the dishes. He runs his fingers through the fur between Wolf’s ears then makes his way in to the kitchen. There’s half a cup of coffee on the counter and Stiles rolls his eyes because it’s so like Derek to make a full cup and only ever drink half. Stiles suggested making only half a cup but Derek had looked totally scandalised at the idea, Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the face he’d made, even now it makes him chuckle. He wished he’d taken a picture.

After his breakfast Stiles heads up to his office. The work for his new book is hard, he keeps trying to get past writers block but everything he tries just seems to block him more. His dad suggested writing short drabbles to ‘get the creative juices going’. All it had done was annoy Stiles that he couldn’t seem to write drabbles without them becoming increasingly sad, one ended with the character’s hamster dying and Stiles had felt horrible for killing his pet. If he hugged Wolf for an hour after that then it’s nobody’s business but his own. He doesn’t really know how long he was sat there just staring at his computer, the little black line on word blinking at him, taunting him to write something.

It was the doorbell that jerked him out of his daydream, he’d started off thinking about his characters but then somehow he’d ended up thinking about Derek and that wasn’t productive at all because he could think of Derek for hours. He pushed up out of his chair when the doorbell sounded again, seriously why couldn’t people let him work in peace. Oh who was he kidding he was begging for a distraction. Pulling the front door open, Stiles knew that he would regret that thought for years. Stiles looked between his friends standing on his porch, Boyd the usually stoic man looked like he was cracking round the edges as he looked at Stiles and Erica the always happy confident woman was looking at him through red-rimmed eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. He looked between them and pushed back from the door.

“No…” he shook his head as he repeated the word to them, hoping that they’d tell him that this was the world’s worst practical joke. “Oh god no.” Erica’s arms were around him as his knees gave out under him. He gripped on to her arm as she rocked them back and forth, sobs wracked his body and he could feel her grip tightening around him. He knew she was talking to him but he couldn’t focus on her words. He didn’t want to focus on her words because her words would mean Derek was gone, that he hadn’t made it out this time.

“He…this…we were…”

“I’m so sorry Stiles.”

“What hap…”

“The building just…” She couldn’t seem to get the words out, couldn’t seem to decide if she wanted him to know the truth or maybe she thought if she didn’t say them it wouldn’t be real.

“He went back in.” Stiles looked up at Boyd, meeting his eyes as he spoke for the first time since arriving “He went back in. It happened so fast…we tried to save him…to…to bring him back to you.” Stiles wants to comfort them, wants them to know that he doesn’t blame them that it’s not their fault but all he can think about is the half cup of coffee, and not being able to use the treats as part of an argument, and the rings he knows are in the inside pocket of Derek’s jacket. He can’t think of anything else other than Derek died thinking he might say no which is so ridiculous but he knows…knew Derek and he’d probably spent the last few weeks thinking that Stiles would see the rings and realise he could do better than him. Which is so stupid because Stiles knows that if anything he didn’t deserve Derek.  Derek saved lives he became a fireman so that no one would have to go through what he did, because he didn’t want anyone to lose their family the same way he did and now Derek will never know that Stiles would have said yes.

“How could he do this to me?”

“Stiles?”

“He was a fireman to try and stop people going through what he did but did he ever think about what it would do to me. What would happen to me if he died! And now…now I can’t remember the last time I told him I loved him. He was…he was gonna propose…oh god Erica what if he didn’t know.”

“He knew. I know he did. He knew you loved him.”

“But what if…what if…he can’t be gone…he can’t be.” Stiles let himself relax completely into Erica’s arms, his head fell against her shoulder and he clutched her shirt she sat on the floor and just held him against her. He knew she was crying with him, could feel her tears dripping from her chin and on to his hand. At some point Boyd sat on the floor with them and he could feel his body shaking behind his, he doesn't know when it happened but at some point he exhausted himself and passed out against them.

When Stiles came round he was on his couch, Derek’s jacket pressed against his face, Wolf curled up behind his legs. His head was throbbing and as he looked around there was no one else in the room.

“Derek?” He could hear someone coming in to the living-room, he looked up and his dad came in to the room.

“I’m so sorry Stiles.”

“I didn’t dream it?”

“No.” Stiles nodded his head and pulled his knees close to his body and wrapped his arms around them. His dad sat beside him and pulled Stiles close to his chest. His dads hand moved through his hair and Stiles remembered his dad doing this for him when his mom died. More tears spilled from his eyes and his hand fisted his dad’s shirt as he cried against him. The same thoughts circled Stiles’ mind, Derek was really gone, they’d never have lazy Sundays again, Stiles wouldn’t be able to complain about his stubble getting too long, and he wouldn’t see his smile again. The day had started so normal, had been a day that Stiles was supposed to remember because he'd be Derek's fiance but now...now he'd never forget it because Derek was dead. The day didn't end like any other, he was curled up with his dad instead of Derek, he was crying instead of laughing and that thought only made him cry harder. Yesterday was the last time Stiles night ended like any other and he'd never have that again, not now, not without Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about the ending. I don't think I like it but I can't think of a better way to end this, if I do then I will update this :)


End file.
